I will always love you
by melissajoeyfan
Summary: Lennox finds out she is pregnant and decides to keep the baby
1. Chapter 1

_*_Aunt Mel, I need to tell you something_.* _Lennox was thinking about how she was going to tell her aunt. The blonde kept looking down at the plus sign on the pregnancy test as if it wasn't real.

It had been about two weeks earlier when she met this guy named Chad. It had been love at first sight.

**_Flashback_**

_ School had just gotten out for the day, and Lennox was about to head home when suddenly she saw this guy staring at her from across the campus. He was one of the cutest guys she had ever seen. He had dark curly hair and big muscles. She slowly walked over and said, "Hi my name is Lennox I have never seen you around, are you new." "I just moved here about a week ago and started school today. By the way I'm Chad._

It had gone from there. They went out every night and then after about a week they had sex it being Lennox's first time.

Her period was three days late and she started puking the day before. So this morning the fifteen year-old went to the drug store and got a test. It read positive and Lennox just busted out into sobs. She was so scared about how Mel was going to act. And Joe she hadn't even thought about how the nanny was going to react.

Lennox decided she would tell her aunt after dinner that night and then figure out how to tell Ryder and Joe. "Damn it," Lennox pretty much yelled. She forgot that she needed to tell Chad. She decided to go ahead and call him and have him come over so she could tell him.

About an hour later Chad walked up the driveway. Over the phone all Lennox said was that she needed to tell him something important and to come over as soon as possible.

"Come on inside Chad I have some really bad news to tell you." When they got on the couch she said, "Chad remember about a week ago when we had sex? Well we forgot to use protection and my period has been three days late and yesterday I started puking, so this morning I went a got a pregnancy test and I'm pregnant." At that moment Lennox started sobbing again and couldn't stop

"Oh god I totally forgot about condoms," Exclaimed Chad. "I want you to keep this baby though, and I'm going to be with you the entire time. I love you too much to leave you and this baby."

"You are really going to stay with me? I though you would leave me so that you wouldn't be tied down and have to be a father to this baby."

"Of course I'm going to stay with you darling. I will be a father no matter what I do or say but I would be a bad father and bad boyfriend if I were to leave you. Now have you told your aunt yet?"

"No not yet I'm going to wait until after dinner tonight where she will hopefully be in a good mood. I'm going to try to figure out how to tell the others after I tell her."

"Do you want me to be there with you or would you rather tell her yourself? I will be there if you want me to or I can leave and you can call me and tell me how it went."

"I think it would be better if I told her by myself or you might end up dead. Do you mind going on and leaving now? I want to be alone for now and think about how I'm going to tell her. I'll call you tonight."

"Ok if that is what you want then ok I will leave and I will have to tell my parents too though so I will tell them either tonight or tomorrow. Don't worry about calling if you don't feel like it we can talk tomorrow"

After Chad left Lennox decided to take a nice long bubble bath. When she got in the bath she just thought and thought about how to tell Mel. Lennox knew that Mel would be disappointed in her but she had to know.

She just sat on the couch after she got out of the bath and just cried and thought about how much her life was going to change now that she was having a baby. There is a human being inside of me now Lennox realized. She made a human being. She already loved it. She knew that she would keep this baby and always protect him. A boy she wanted it to be a boy.

"Lennox I'm home," called Mel

* * *

**This is my first fanfic story ever so please review. Chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

Lennox decided she was going to be brave and face her aunt right away but when she sees Mel she gets scared and runs to her room.

"I wonder what that was all about," Mel says to herself. "I guess I should go see what makes her terrified of me.

"Honey is something wrong you looked like I was going to kill you down there," Mel asks knocking on Lennox's door.

"You probably will kill me when you find out what happened," Lennox replies.

"It can't be that bad. Can I come in? I promise we can work through it whatever it is."

"I guess but just so you know I know you are going to be mad and disappointed in me."

Mel walks In and sits on Lennox's bed.

"You can tell me now or later but if you decide to wait till later I don't want you to be petrified of me the entire time. That would just make you upset about how you think I'm going to act even more. I Promise I won't be mad if you decide to wait till later though unless it is something urgent. It's your choice." Mel says worried about Lennox.

In the past few months Mel had gone from crazy but fun aunt Mel to loving and motherly aunt Mel. Sure she still had her crazy side and loved to have a good time but he kids came first. She had never had any kids of her own but Lennox and Ryder had become like her own kids. She didn't think she would ever love anyone and be as protective over anyone as much as she is of them.

"I guess I will try to go ahead and tell you now," said Lennox. "Well you remember the guy I met about two weeks ago? Chad? Well we had sex and I think I'm pregnant," Lennox can barely get out.

Right at that moment Lennox burst into sobs. Mel just sat there in shock for a few minutes. She wasn't mad that Lennox had sex but she was disappointed that she forgot to use protection. She never thought that her niece would get pregnant before she did. Hell a fifteen year old that had sex once was pregnant before a thirty-five year old who has had sex dozens of times.

"Baby I'm not mad that you had sex," Mel says. "I am disappointed that you forgot to use condoms though. You aren't much younger than I was when I did it for the first time. You are very smart but you made a poor choice. Now I don't want you to have an abortion. I want you to go ahead with the pregnancy but it is your choice what you do. Not mine and it never will be. You are the one carrying it not me. I will however be here anytime you need me and you never need to be afraid to Ask or tell me something.

"I can't believe you aren't mad. I knew you would be disappointed though. It is my own stupid mistake. Wait I take that back the baby is an accident not a mistake and it never will be. I already love it. I am going to keep this baby aunt Mel and I won't be afraid to ask you questions. If anyone could answer them it would be you. I thought when you moved in you would never be with us but when you were you would be crazy aunt Mel. That is how it was at first but you have changed since then. You took me and Ryder in when we had nowhere to go. You are like a second mother to me. I will never take advantage of that and I am so sorry I disappointed you," Lennox said sincerely to her aunt.

"Lennox I love you like you were my own daughter. I never want you to think you won't be a good mother to your kid. Now you do know we have to tell Joe and Ryder don't you? And have you told Chad this yet?

"Yes I have told him and he said that he was going to stay with me that he was a father now and if he left he would still be a father but he would be a bad father."

"I thought I loved that guy. It's going to be hard but I know you can do it Lennox. I have no doubt about that. You are going to get frustrated and upset sometimes but you can work through it. You just have to remember that you have so many people that love you and will be there with you every step of the way. Don't you ever forget that. We all love you."

The next day Mel calls and gets an appointment at the clinic to see if Lennox really was pregnant. The appointment was that day at 2 pm and it was already noon.

Lennox was getting scared. Maybe she really wasn't pregnant and the test was wrong. She already loved the baby and didn't want anything to happen to it. She new that she was ready to be a mom and face the real world. She had always had someone watching her every step making sure she didn't mess up but now it was time for her to step up to the plate and be the one watching after a human being. She decides to go talk to Mel about it.

"Aunt Mel can we talk," Lennox asks knocking on her aunts door.

"Sure honey come in," Mel replies. "Are you getting scared of what you are going to find out in a little while?

"Yeah I guess I am but not for the reason you think I am though."

"What do you mean Lennox?"

"What I mean is that I am scared but not those doctor jitters scared though. I am scared that I might not be pregnant after all. I already love my child and I want to have if. I thought at first that this baby was going to ruin my life but now I understand what mothers talk about when they say that they would hurt more than their kid would if they got hurt and my baby hasn't even been born yet. I want this baby. I love this baby.

"Lennox I'm proud of you for understanding all this and wanting to have this baby. I just wish you could have waited till you were a little older though but I know you can do it. I will always love you no matter what happens."

"Thank you aunt Mel I don't think I will be able to do this without you. I am really glad that you have be Have become a mother to me. I don't know how you feel about it but I feel like you have been more of. Mother to me in the past few months than my own mother had been to me in the past fifteen years.

"I love you and I know you mother does too. She tried her best but she just couldn't do it anymore and not just because she's in jail. I think of you and Ryder as my own kids and I'm damn proud of you guys even when you mess up like this."

"Thank you aunt Mel that really means a lot I don't think you have said anything like that to either of us before. I was wondering if you would mind Chad coming since he is the father of my baby."

"Sure that will be fine. If I was having a baby I would want the father to be there at the doctor appointments too."

"Thanks I'll go call him now."

Lennox walked to her room and enters Chad's phone number into her cell phone.

"Hello," answers Chad into the phone.

"Hey baby sorry I didn't call yesterday but I was tired and went to bed early. I was wondering if you wanted to go the clinic with me I would really like it if you could," Lennox says to him.

"Sure I would love to be there with you. By the way how did it go last night. Your aunt won't kill me will she?"

"No she won't I promise. She actually wasn't mad at me. Disappointed yes but not mad and she will not kill you. I'm not going to tel Joe for awhile and he probably will want to kill you though."

"Thank God. I was scared she would be pretty mad. My parents are. They are saying I should leave you and the baby so it won't get in the way of my life. I promise that I will be there for you and the baby and will love you through it."

"Thank you we are leaving at 1:40 so be here by then. Love you."

"Love you too. See you later"

It was already 12:45 so Lennox had less than an hour to get ready. She decided to take a shower since she hadn't taken one the day before.

Thirty five minutes later Lennox was dressed and walking down the stairs. She turned on the tv and flipped it to some channel. She wasn't even sure what was on but at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Hey baby," she says as she answers the door.

"Hey sweetie are you guys almost ready to go," Chad asks walking inside.

"I am but I'm just waiting for aunt Mel. She can take forever to get ready. She cares way to much about how she looks.

"I heard that," Mel yells walking down the stairs. "And as a mater of fact I have been ready for the past fifteen minutes. I have been on the phone.

"Oh yea that explains it. You can be on the phone for even longer than it takes you to get ready."

"Ok are you ready to go," Mel asked.

She still couldn't believe that she was taking Lennox to see if she was pregnant. For God's sake the kid was only fifteen.


	3. Chapter 3

At 2:05 the nurse walks out and calls for Lennox to come in.  
"Have you already taken a urine test," the nurse asks Lennox.  
"Yes I took like five of them and they all came back positive so I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant," Lennox replies.  
"Ok then we will take a blood test and see what it says."  
Fifteen minutes later the nurse walks back an with a needle and bandaid.  
"Ok ill just prick you real quick and the lab results will be back shortly," the nurse says to Lennox.  
Five minutes later the nurse walks back in and says,"Lennox you are indeed pregnant."  
"Oh my God. I'm pregnant! Aunt Mel, Chad I'm pregnant," Lennox shouts happily.  
"Ok now the doctor will come in in a little while and tell you what you need to do," the nurse says leaving the room shutting the door behind her.  
"Wow you are having a kid before I am Lennox. I never thought that would happen. I always thought I would get married and have a few kids before you did. I guess that just isn't how things are meant to be. In a few months you will be holding that little baby in you arms and then a year or two that baby will be looking up to you. If is going to be very hard for you Lennox but I'm sure you can do it, Mel says to Lennox.  
The doctor walks in and sits down on her stool. To them he says, "hi I'm dr. Pascal. So you are about a week pregnant and the morning sickness has already started. It usually doesn't happen this early. In about two months we can do the first ultra sound and you can have the first picture of the baby. In about four months you can find out the sex of the baby if you want to."  
The doctor went on talking for about five more minutes about how to keep the baby as healthy as possible and what the pregnancy would consist of. Lennox was upset at first how she couldn't have any caffeine but soon got over it.  
"Ok I guess that's about it. I will need you to come back once a month for a checkup. When you check out they will make an appointment for next month," doctor Pascal says.  
They get home about fifteen minutes later and find Ryder pand Joe watching some kind of sports on tv.  
"Hey guys where have you been," Joe asks still looking at the tv.  
"Oh we just went out," Mel says nervously.  
She knew that Lennox didn't want to tell them just yet. She had to eventually because soon she would begin to show.  
"hey Chad can you go home now I need to talk to Lennox some privately," Mel asks  
"Oh that's ok you can stay in here and watch the game done here with us," Joe tells him. "You like basketball don't you?"  
"Sure Joe. I'll just stay down here Mel. You guys can talk upstairs," Chad says to them.  
"Ok I guess that will be ok. Come ok let's go to my room Lennox. We can talk there," Mel says not really sure that its a good idea. Oh well they are watching sports they'll be focused on that.  
"Yea aunt Mel? What do we need to talk about in private, Lennox asks Mel.  
"What do you think Lennox? We have to tell Joe about you being pregnant and knowing him he isn't going to take it well," Mel states getting a little upset the Lennox forgot about telling him.  
"Damn it. I forgot about having to tell him. I thought you were going to be pissed but I know he will be."  
"Yea he really is going to be. He thinks of you and Ryder as his own kids."  
Meanwhile downstairs Joe looks at Chad and asks,"where have you guys been?"  
"Oh Lennox had a doctors appointment at the clinic," chad says not really thinking.  
"Why did she have a doctor appointment? She isn't sick is she? I have noticed her being quieter than usual."  
"Oh she's not sick she is pregnant"  
"What the hell did you just say? Lennox is pregnant," Joe is yelling loud enough for Lennox and Mel to hear him upstairs. "Get the hell out of this house and don't bring your ass back around here."  
Mel and Lennox run down the stairs after hearing the yelling. Ryder is just sitting there not knowing what to think. He couldn't believe that his sister was pregnant. She was only a couple of years older then him.  
"Is it true that you are pregnant Lennox? I can't believe that that ass of a guy got you to let him get his hands all over you," Joe yells pissed off.  
"Joe calm down it was my idea to have sex not his. It was the first time for both of us and we forgot to use protection," Lennox says trying to get Joe to calm down.  
"Wait it was your idea Lennox? We never really talked about who's idea it was and I just assumed it was his," Mel says kinda shocked.  
"Wait you aren't mad about this Mel? How the hell could you not be mad. She is your niece and I am the nanny and I'm more mad than you about it than you," Joe is now yelling at Mel about it.  
"Damn it Joe would you just calm down? Lets go into the other room to talk about this."  
"Ok I guess that would be ok."  
They walk into the kitchen leaving Lennox and Ryder in the living room. Hell of a lot of shit was going through Lennox's head but Ryder didn't know what to think. He never thought his sister would have sex before she was married let alone get pregnant.  
Mel and Joe walk into the kitchen and Joe talks first.  
"How the hell did this happen Mel? I can't believe she had sex. I knew we shouldn't have let her date and now she's pregnant. I can't stand teenage boys all they want is sex and Lennox was dumb enough to let a guy talk her into it and she got knocked up. How the hell are you not mad about this Mel?"  
"Joe the reason I'm not mad is I would be a damn hypocrite if I told her not to have sex. I was seventeen when I lost my virginity and I know you have sex. I know it's not the same. I'm not mad at her. I am disappointed in her for forgetting to use protection. She is having a baby and there is nothing we can do about it now. We just have to be there for her every step of the way and can't give up on her."  
"I guess you're right Mel. She's having that baby now. You know you are a pretty good mother to these kids even though you are their aunt."  
"Thanks and you only annoy me about 95% of the time now," Mel says walking away laughing.  
Joe stays in the kitchen just thinking about Mel. She is a really good mother to those kids and she deserved to have kids of her own. She deserved to be called mommy. He knew that she wanted kids one day but not until she found a guy that she loved.  
When Lennox heard Mel go up to her room she walked up there and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it," Lennox hears her aunt call sounding like she was crying.  
Lennox walks in and sees that Mel's face is red. She had never seen her aunt cry before she was always so strong about everything.  
"Aunt Mel what's wrong? How come you are crying," Lennox asks her aunt concerned.  
Embarrassed that Lennox saw her crying she says,"I thought I could raise you guys and be a fun aunt and have a good time."  
"Aunt Mel we have only lived with you for a few months and you have always been there for us even before that. I know when we first moved in with you we didn't like you being here but that was only because our mother is in jail and dad had abandoned us. We didn't know how loving you would be to us and how you would always be there for us. Even though I'm pregnant you didn't get mad and you said and I hope you will be there for me," Lennox tells her aunt.  
"Thanks Lennox you are going to make a wonderful mom and I will be there for you every step of the way."  
"You are going to make a wonderful mom one day aunt Mel. If you raise it half as well as you have raised me and Ryder these past few months your kid will be an angel."  
"Thanks Lennox I have really tried to be a good aunt to you guys. I love you two like you are my own."  
"Aunt Mel we love you too and I for a fact know that one day you are going to find the man of your dreams and settle down.  
Lennox decides to talk to Joe. She didn't want him to be mad at her.  
"Joe can we talk for a little bit," Lennox asks walking into the kitchen.  
"Sure."  
"I know you are mad at me and disappointed in me. I made a stupid choice and I regret getting pregnant at such a young age. I already love this baby and will do everything I can to be a good mother to it. My baby is an accident but will never be a mistake."  
"Lennox I'm not mad at you anymore. I was mad at first you are right but you aunt Mel told me that you are having his baby and there is nothing we can do about it. I know your baby will never be a mistake and I will never treat it like it is one."  
"Thank you Joe that really means a lot. I really do wish that I had waited a little while longer before becoming a mom though."  
With that Lennox left the room. She decided she would take a nap. The baby was already making her tired.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

Lennox was now 9 weeks along and was going in today for her first ultrasound. Her stomach had already grown and she was up 2 sizes in jeans.  
Her family had accepted the fact that she was pregnant and there was no way out of it. She had decided to tell people at school since they would find out one way or another. Besides being picked on the pregnancy was going fine.  
"Hey Lennox. Dang that kid is getting big," Mel says coming into the room.  
"Hey aunt Mel I want to talk to you about something in private," Lennox says to Mel.  
"Ok let's go up to my room then. We have about an hour before we go."  
They walk up the stairs going up to Mel's room.  
"Ok what is it that you want to talk about Lennox," Mel asks her niece wondering what was going on.  
"Well I have put a lot of thought into this and I want you to be the god mother of this baby. You were the only good choice. You are a good aunt to me and Ryder so I know if anything was to happen you would be a wonderful mother to this kid," Lennox says rubbing her stomach.  
"Thank you Lennox. You can't imagine how much this means to me. Have you thought about who the god farther is going to be?"  
"I have and I have decided that there isn't going to be one. There isn't a good choice. I thought about it being Joe but he isn't going to around the entire time. He has a life and wouldn't want a baby to tie him down. He only took this job because it was the only one he could get. You chose to take us in. You could have just let us go to a group home but you decided to take us in."  
"Dang Lennox I love you and your brother so much. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I let anything happen to you. Well go get ready we leave in half an hour."  
Twenty minutes later Lennox walked down the door and Chad arrived.  
"Hey you guys almost ready to go? We finally get to see a picture of that little baby," Chad asks coming in.  
"Yea I'm ready but I'm just waiting on my aunt. Oh by the way I talked to her about being the baby's godmother," Lennox tells Chad.  
About ten minutes later Mel walks down and they leave to go.  
After asking all the questions and checking size if the baby Lennox lays down on the bed to have the ultrasound.  
Dr. Pascal puts this cold gel on Lennox's stomach and rubs the little remote looking thing that was connected to the computer.  
"Lennox do you see this picture," the doctor asks Lennox.  
"Yes is that my baby," Lennox asks excited.  
"Close. That is your babies. You are having twins congrats.  
"Oh my god I'm having twins. I'm having two little babies instead of one."  
"Congrats Lennox two little babies I'm so happy for you," Mel says. She was just excited.  
"Are they healthy," Chad asks the doctor.  
"Yes very," Dr. Pascal responds.  
On the way home chad was very quiet. Lennox just thought he was nervous about becoming a father. Truth was his father had just been informed that he had been transferred to Seattle. He didn't want to move with his family but being only fifteen he really had no choice. He promised Lennox and himself that he would be the greatest dad he could be. He just didn't know how to tell Lennox.  
"How'd it go," Joe asks as they walk inside.  
"I'm having twins," Lennox announces excitedly.  
I'm having twins, Lennox thought to herself. Two kids to be responsible of and turn into decent human beings. One little mishap she did and it could effect their whole life. She could mess up their whole life. She wasn't ready to be a mother. She wasn't ready to be changing diapers and cleaning snotty noses. She wasn't ready to fix the boo boos and be called mommy.  
"I'm not ready," she yells before running out of the room.  
"I will go talk to her," Mel says but not before Chad caught Lennox on the stairs.  
"Baby we need to talk about this. I thought you were. Excited about having these babies," Chad says to her.  
"I thought I was but then I realized but a big job this going to be. I may have to drop out of school."  
"This is going to be one hell of a job and a challenge but we can do it. No you are no ready for it and neither am I but we will have to get ready."  
Chad was feeling guiltier and guiltier about moving across country. I might as well and tell her he thinks to himself. I can't just leave one day without saying goodbye.  
"Lennox I have to tell you something. This isn't going to be easy for me and it isn't my choice."  
"What is it baby?"  
"My dad got a new job and we have to move to Seattle."  
"You promised you were gonna be here for me. You told me that you were going to be a good dad. I should have listened to Joe about guys."  
Lennox was beyond mad now and was just feeling sorrier and sorrier for herself. She couldn't believe that she was going to be alone through this. Sure she had Mel and Joe but they weren't the daddy of this baby.  
"Get out of this house and never come back," Lennox yells at him.  
"Baby this isn't my fault I can't do anything about it," Chad tries to tell her.  
Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or maybe Lennox just couldn't handle it all but she was so pissed at the world. She was mad at Chad for having to move. She was mad at herself for not listening to Joe. She was mad at Joe for being right. She couldn't figure out why she was mad at Mel though. She had done nothing wrong.  
Meanwhile the others are just a few yards away and could hear everything. Chad comes and walks out the door almost crying.  
"I'll go talk to her and see if I can help her," Mel says.  
"Can I come in," Mel asks knocking on the door.  
"Whatever but I don't feel like talking," Lennox replies sounding like she had been crying.  
Mel walks in to find Lennox laying on her bed in the fetal position crying.  
"Lennox it's gonna be ok. You can do this even if Chad won't be with you."  
"I don't see how. I'm 9 weeks pregnant with twins and I just broke up with the father. I just don't think I'm capable of doing this."  
"Lennox look at me. You can do this. You are a lot younger than most pregnant women and you are a lot smarter than a lot of them. Just because you are fifteen doesn't mean that you aren't capable of doing this. I know you and I know you are gonna make a great mom."  
"Aunt Mel I am gonna be responsible for not one but two life's. it's gonna be my job to raise them and make sure that they turn out to be decent human beings. It will be my fault if something happens to one of them. With all that I promise you aunt Mel that I will try."  
"Thanks Lennox."  
It seemed like a dream to Mel. It just didn't seem real that her niece was pregnant with twins. She knew that Lennox would be a great mom if only she could understand that. One day she would she decided.


End file.
